


How Wonderful Life Is

by alistoney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Recreational Drinking, Serenading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: It’s karaoke night at The Hunters Moon
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Maia Roberts, Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	How Wonderful Life Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagell/gifts).



> Happy happy birthday to the loveliest lady ever. I hope you like this!

“They do know that they’re horrible right?” 

Alec looks up when Maia sits down on the edge of the table and shakes her head. 

Alec follows her line of sight to the front of the room where Izzy and Jace are drunkenly trying to sing some absurdly fast song. 

Izzy is kneeling on a table and Jace is attempting some sort of dance. Alec shakes his head fondly and drops his head into his hand. 

The Hunter’s Moon is holding their first karaoke night and the place is packed. Izzy and Jace hadn’t given up until they’d convinced Alec to come with them. 

He should’ve known that _this_ is what all that noise that had been coming from Izzy’s room had been about. 

Magnus was around somewhere too but he’d gotten swept up in a long complicated conversation about protection charms with another warlock and Alec hasn’t seen him for almost an hour. 

“They know,” Alec says, watching Izzy dive off the table into Jace’s arms, “they just don’t care.” 

Maia chuckles. 

“That’s actually kind of commendable.” 

Alec snorts.

“Not if you have to listen to it your whole life.” 

That gets a full laugh out of Maia and she turns so that her full attention is on Alec instead of the disaster that is Izzy and Jace. 

“Do they practice?” she asks.

Alec flicks his gaze back over to where Izzy and Jace are now bowing at their audience which has given them a rousing standing ovation. 

“They’ve been practicing this one _all week_ ,” Alec tells Maia, thinking back to the loud music and jumping he’d been hearing all week at the Institute. 

Maia bites her lip in amusement and they both turn to Izzy and Jace as they make their way back to the table, blowing kisses to their audience as they go. 

“Not doing a third encore?” Maia asks them.

Jace leans into Izzy’s side and smirks. 

“We’ve got to give others time to shine,” he flicks his gaze to Alec and his smirk grows wider, “and this next performance is going to be a good one.” 

“I think you’ll like it,” Izzy says. Her smirk matches Jace’s and she winks at Alec.

Alec exchanges a glance with Maia who shrugs her shoulders. 

Just then. A familiar piano melody fills the room and Alec’s head whips to the front of the room just in time to see Magnus grab a mic and step onto the stage. 

His eyes find Alec and he winks before starting to sing. 

It’s a song Magnus played on one of their nights in and that Alec had found himself humming later. Magnus must have noticed, because the song has been playing more often in the loft since then. 

Alec can’t help the way his lips quirk up into a smile.

Magnus’ voice is smooth and low as he sings the first verse. His eyes don’t leave Alec’s.

Distantly, Alec hears Izzy and Jace whispering excitedly to each other but he can’t tear his eyes away from Magnus. Not when he’s singing straight to him, grin private despite the amount of people watching him. 

After the first chorus Magnus pulls the mic off the stand and hops off the stage. The audience cheers its approval as Magnus laughs with people, winks, and even twirls a young seelie as he weaves between the tables. 

Alec watches the way he lights up the room, taking joy wherever he goes.

He’s absolutely beautiful. 

Magnus turns and when his eyes land on Alec’s table his wide smile softens into something intimate. 

Maia chuckles next to Alec and shakes her head.

“Such a sap,” she murmurs.

Alec honestly doesn’t know if she’s talking about him or Magnus because Alec knows he absolutely looks like a love struck fool right now. 

Magnus strides up to the table gracefully and sits on the edge closest to Alec. Alec knows his cheeks are burning bright red as Magnus smiles and takes his hand. 

He sings straight to Alec again and this time there’s no denying that he’s full on serenading him. 

Izzy and Jace whoop and whistle, only making Alec blush harder. In front of him, Alec can tell Magnus is trying not to laugh at their antics. Alec rolls his eyes fondly at him as if to say _sorry my siblings are drunk idiots_. He knows Magnus doesn’t mind.

Magnus sings the last chorus of the song, his voice fading into a whisper just for Alec as he sings the last line. 

As the music fades, the crowd bursts into applause, Izzy and Jace clapping the loudest and giving Magnus a standing ovation.

But Magnus doesn’t turn to bow or acknowledge it. Instead, he sends Alec a half smile that seems almost _shy_ and then brings the hand he’s still holding up to his mouth to brush his lips over Alec’s knuckles. 

The gesture is so sweet that Alec doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. He feels affection curl in his chest as he looks up at Magnus through his eyelashes. 

“I love you,” Magnus says, so quiet that Alec only knows what he said because his eyes are already on his lips. 

Alec grins, letting go of Magnus’ hand and hooking his index finger into his necklace, tugging just slightly in a silent request to _come here_.

Magnus comes willingly, bending his head down to connect their lips is a kiss. 

They don’t kiss in public all that much. And most certainly not in front of such a large group of people. Not since that first dramatic kiss at Alec’s wedding that never was.

But this kiss isn’t a statement like that one was. It’s slow and sweet the way Magnus’ lips slide against his. Alec barely notices the cheers of the crowd around them. And when he pulls away there is something so irrevocably beautiful about Magnus that Alec can’t help but smile.

“I love you too,” Alec says, dragging a finger from Magnus’ jaw down to his neck. 

“Told you you’d like it,” Izzy says smugly from across the table. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Jace and Izzy were singing Brittany Spears and Magnus sang Your Song by Elton John but you can decide whatever song fits best for you


End file.
